There is a need for networks of seismic monitoring devices, particularly in areas prone to frequent seismic activity. A network of seismic monitoring devices can provide data for analysis regarding seismic activity, and in some cases can operate as an early warning network. However, permanent installation of seismic monitoring equipment in sufficient quantities for monitoring is often costly and relatively difficult to maintain.
One solution employs special purpose laptop or portable computers that are disposed at various locations of a seismically active area. Seismic sensors attached to or disposed within the laptop computer detect seismic activity. The laptop computers communicate information to a central data point via the Internet. The system relies on laptop computers, which can be moved and/or subject to motion or disturbance not associated with seismic activity.
There is a need, therefore, for improved seismic monitoring that avoids drawbacks associated with traditional installation of seismic sensors, as well as drawbacks associated with the reliance on seismic sensors in portable computing devices.